Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens" Cast * Finn - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rey - Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) * BB-8 - Cub (Happy Tree Friends) * Kylo Ren - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Han Solo - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Chewbacca - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Luke Skywalker - Matt (Cyberchase) * Princess Leia - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Old Ben Kenobi - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrhit2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng2.wav * Swing01.wav * Spin 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * 3 clash 1.wav * sthswng3.wav * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash 5.wav * lasrhit2.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall02.wav * LSwall01.wav * 4 clash good.wav * 2 clash 2.wav * Spin 6.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia * When Sonic and Sally find an old lightsaber, they test it out by turning it on and off. * The light blue lightsaber, that Sonic and Sally will carry, will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Dr. Robotnik's three bladed red lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens and sound effects and music throughout the entire seventh movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon